2 Faced
by Kia Weip
Summary: After Hermione and Draco have been in love for 3 years, Harry and Ron find out about her second face.


2 Faced

"You foul miserable loathsome little cockroach!" Hermione screamed hurtling towards Draco. She hated when she was around Ron, Harry and Draco at the same time. She didn't end up having to jinx her boyfriend, but the occasion did call for a punch in the face.

As Draco ran away from the only spot on the grounds you could see Buckbeak's execution he glanced down to Hermione. She was looking right back at him and mouthed 'sorry, I'll just be a second.' Draco knew how hard this was on her. He ditched Crab and Goyle then doubled back to wait for Hermione to use her time turner so she had a few free hours.

Draco had been waiting about 15 minutes before Hermione showed up.

"Hey," Draco said turning around to see Hermione running down the corridor until she got to him. He stood up and gathered his favourite person in the world into a hug, and then a long kiss.

"How's the nose?" Hermione asked pulling out of his embrace and clasping his hand in hers.

"Better," Draco said, beginning to walk toward the room of requirement, the two's only place in the castle to be 'alone.'

"I'm getting really tired of all this secrecy," Hermione said sitting up. The two had been in the room of requirement for almost an hour and a half. They had spent most of that time lying on the enormous cushions provided on the floor, kissing or talking about school.

"Well what should we do about that?" Draco asked rolling so that he was beside her and kissing her forehead.

"I don't know. That's the problem," Hermione said frantically standing up. "I love you. And I have for 3 years. I've been lying to Ron and Harry, and everyone about _us_ and I don't know how much longer I can stand it," Hermione finished speaking then flopped back on the cushion and into Draco's open arms.

"Well I will not allow _anything_ to upset you," Draco said spinning Hermione around so he could look into her eyes. "If you tell them, they will ether accept it, or not. Crab and Goyle are so thick they won't care or notice. And the others won't say or do anything to us either way. It's only Ron, Harry and the Gryffindor that we need to worry about. And even then it can't be to bad," Draco said this then drew Hermione's face up to his for a kiss.

"I have to go, the time will be going back to normal soon," Hermione said standing up and straightening her hair and clothing. Draco stood up as well and gave his girlfriend a kiss, then they both walked out of the room and turned in opposite directions. Draco to the Slytherin common room, and Hermione back out to Buckbeak's execution.

When it was all over for Buckbeak, and Hermione began to cry, Harry and Ron thought it was for the Hippogriff, it really was for their friendship. She knew that when she told them it would be over for life.

The school year was finally over and the three friends were sharing a room on the Hogwarts express home. Harry and Ron were reminiscing about Harry's newly

found Godfather, while Nevil was trying to beat himself at exploding snap.

Hermione had left the room some minutes earlier saying that she needed to get something to eat from the sweet trolley. She had really gone to meet Draco in the Slitherin compartment a few rooms down.

Ron found it funny that Hermione suddenly had a craving for a sweet. She already had bought several pumpkin pastes so he was getting a bit suspicious. He put these thoughts together with Harry and the two soon went out into the corridor to investigate further.

It didn't take that long to find Hermione with Pansy Parkinson, Draco, Crab, and Goyle. She was apparently talking to them about something, but unknown to Harry and Ron she had finally told them about her and Draco.

Ron soon couldn't wait any longer, he threw open the door just in time to see Hermione saying bye to Draco with a kiss.

"Ron, Harry I.," Hermione stuttered at the sight of her friends walking in on her boyfriend and her kissing.

"Lovely," Said Parkinson, and Draco kicked her.

"Lets go back to our room," Harry said glaring over at Draco, he was sure the kiss had been ageist Hermione's will. "And Hermione can explain everything," Ron grunted in approval and the three made their way back to the apartment alone.

About an hour before the Train pulled into platform nine and ¾, Hermione finished explaining everything about the last three years. How Draco had fallen for her and how she had returned the feelings ageist her better judgement and how she had wanted to tell them but knew that they wouldn't understand.

Ron sat quietly throughout all of this. Harry however threw a fit once she was done. Hermione was at the verge of tears when he had finished yelling about how she had betrayed them and their friendship and how he never wanted to see her again. Harry then threw her out of the room. The last thing she saw however was one tear rolling down Ron's cheek.

The friends didn't talk at all that summer, there was no invitation to the burrow to watch the Quidditch world cup, although she did receive one from draco and she gladly accepted, anything that could give her a chance to convince Harry and Ron to forgive her would be an improvement.

In early September Hermione awoke in Draco's palace like tent on the grounds of the Quidditch world cup. The match wouldn't be starting until later, but Hermione knew that the more time that she had to explain herself the better.

When Hermione had finished fantasizing about how her friendships used to be, she rolled out of bed, and walked down the staircase to the kitchen part of the tent.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said taking a seat in one of the four chairs surrounding the small breakfast table.

"Good morning to you also, Miss Hermione," Lucius said taking two cups down from the cupboard, and flicking his wand so one filled with pumpkin juice and the other with coffee.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said taking the cup of pumpkin juice, "but um, sir. You haven't by any chance seen Draco around this morning?" Hermione said taking a sip of her juice.

"Yes, I have. He was headed towards the Weasley tent on the border of the forest about half an hour ago," Lucius said pointing in the general direction his son had left to.

"Thanks again, sir. I'll be back in a little," Hermione said putting her empty glass on the table, and stood up. She walked to the tent's exit, fastened her cloak over herself, and ran towards Ron's tent.

Draco was standing in the doorway of Ron's and Harry's tent. It had taken far less time to find than he had originally thought, the tent being so small and all. Crouch had been a big help in locating it. Draco had been standing there for a few minutes trying to decide the best plan of action, and had finally decided.

He knocked on the wooden doorstop in front of the tent. Mr. Weasley answered the knock. Draco asked, as politely as possible, to talk to Ron or Harry. Mr. Weasley reluctantly agreed to wake them both. A few moments later both boys were standing there dressed, but tousle haired and looking as if they had just rolled out of bed that instant.

"Ok, Potter, Weasley, I hate you and you hate me, but sadly we all have something in common," Draco started speaking, looking down his nose at both the boys.

"Oh yah? And what would that be?" Ron asked suddenly getting defensive.

"Loving Hermione."

Hermione found draco about 10 minutes after she had left their tent. He was sitting by the water pump with both his hands nursing a bleeding nose. Hermione didn't even bother to ask, she just took her boyfriend back to the tent where his father fixed his nose, that had been shattered, by what looked like a closed fist.

After the first week of class had finished and the weekend was now here, Hermione hoped that she could spend some more time with Draco. They had agreed to meet out by the lake, but Hermione had decided to go a little bit before the agreed time, with the hopes of bumping into Ron or Harry and to try, yet again, to convince them to forgive her.

She did find both of them, sitting in the shade of Hagrid's hut. She thought for a moment of walking over there and having a conversation with Hagrid, but a look from Ron made her stop. He and Harry were pretty far away, but not far enough that she couldn't see what they were doing.

Harry was carrying on a conversation with Hagrid, the topic, Hermione guessed were the _things_ Hagrid was holding on his lap, and petting gently. Ron however was staring directly at Hermione.

She met his eyes for a moment, and wished instantly that she hadn't. Ron's eyes no longer portrayed the funny, immature, boy that she had once know. The eyes that stared back at Hermione belonged to a boy who hated someone so deeply, his eyes glowed black.

They would never forgive her for Draco, Hermione knew that. But without the hope of what can never be, what else is there to live for?

Kia Wiep


End file.
